


What Was Left

by ChaosDancer12



Category: Sonic Forces - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: (Amnesia), (In which the Reader is the Avatar), (Post game), (Reader is a girl)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12
Summary: It has been five years. Five years later and Buddy is still looking for answers, to who she is and what Infinite means to her.Eggman is wondering how Buddy managed to stop the sun.And Infinite?He's fixing a mistake that was made a long time ago.





	1. Buddy

It had been five long years.

Buddy rolled her shoulders as she stepped off of the transport that had brought her back to Sunset Hill, she hadn't been here since she left five years ago and it looked like it had never been the center of a war.

Which was an improvement.

But still, she wondered why Knuckles had called her and why did he want her to return to Sunset Hill?

The feeling of something brushing the back of her legs reminded her of why she had started to stay away from everyone.

And of the identify crisis that had come with it.

But this was something that she refused to run away from, she needed to be here for this.

So Buddy took a deep breath, adjusted the straps of her rucksack and she headed for what had once been the base of the resistance five long years ago.

She had only managed to take a few steps when the fur on the back of her neck rose and she spun around to see the yellow eye of Infinite.

He just stood there, looking at her before he moved and he planted his fist in her stomach.

She didn't even get a chance to dodge it.

But as she danced on the edge of unconsciousness, she heard him say something.

"Raven?"


	2. Eggman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggman thinks about his defeat five years ago. He knows that he missed something but what is it?

Eggman was confused.

The resistance shouldn't have been able to use any of his Rubies but somehow, that female could.

She had been able to get pass the little security requirement that he had created.

Because Infinite, himself, and those who shared Infinite's blood, should have been the only ones who could use them.

And they had to be close relatives for that to happen, they had to be a child or a sibling, which he didn't have.

But somehow, the female could but the last member of Infinite's family had died before he had hired him.

So, what was he missing?


	3. Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see what Infinite has been doing since his defeat, five years ago.

_Infinite was scared of death._

  
_He did his best to make sure that he wouldn't have to see it again after he lost his parents._

  
_But this.... this was worse._

   
_"She can't be...."_

   
_"I'm sorry Mr. Infinite but your sister had a bad reaction to the medicine." The nurse told him. "Her throat swelled up and the swelling blocked her trachea and we didn't catch it until it was too late."_

   
_"Raven...."_

   
_"She's gone."_

   
_"No, Raven....."_

   
_"We'll pay for the funeral, it's our fault that she's gone."_

 

_Infinite nearly choked on his own tears._

 

_"I'm so sorry."_

   
\---------

   
He had been lied to.

   
He stared at the article.

   
**_'Children declared dead at the Mystic Fate Hospital in North Babylon have been found alive in horrible conditions in the North Pole, the children where drugged and put under the knife to change their appearance before they were shipped off to different countries to work as child laborers and soldiers in third rate countries and isolated regions. Relatives and parents are shocked at the news and are demanding justice....'_**

   
He had believed that his sister was dead for nearly six years thanks to them! Raven was alive!

   
**_'The authorities are double checking all of the reported children deaths at the hospital to figure out which ones are true and which ones are false. Anyone with children or a younger sibling who was treated at the hospital must contract the authorities immediately.'_**

  
Infinite felt sick to his stomach, there was a possibility that Raven could have ended up like the children in the North Pole or that she was really dead or she had died because of the conditions that she ended up in or he could have been the one who ended her life....

   
Thanks to that Ruby......

   
He placed a hand over the scar where it once was, it was sentient and it had used him.

   
But he had to try.

   
He needed to do this.

   
He had failed to be there for her when she needed him the most.

   
He would not do that again.

   
"Hold on, Raven. Your big brother is on his way."


	4. Buddy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Buddy wakes up and Infinite gets kicked.

"Raven, come on, get up! Raven!"

  
Buddy groaned, she didn't want to get up.

  
"Raven. Please. Get up."

  
"Five more minutes." Buddy muttered before her memory caught up with her.

  
She opened her eyes and she screamed when she saw Infinite standing over her.

  
"Raven! Calm---"

  
She kicked him in the groin before she got to her feet and she ran for it.

  
_"RAVEN!"_


	5. Infinite II

"Well, that didn't go the way that I wanted it to."

Infinite was limping as he followed Buddy's trail.

"I will not do that again. Raven..."

He sighed.

"This is going to be a long day."


	6. Buddy III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the fun to begin!

Buddy ran through Casino Forest, she was not going to stay here! Not with Infinite!

She skidded to a stop in front of a long rail tower that went a long way up.

"How tall is this thing?" She asked as she walked around it, bumping into a red car of some kind.

_"RAVEN!"_

"I can figure that out later!"

Buddy was about to run for it again when she tripped over something and she fell into the car, the door slammed shut behind her and the lights came on.

"Hello happy people! Buckle up as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun!"

"Oh crap..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, this is going where you think it's going and we're going to have so much fun.


End file.
